If $f(x) = x^4 + x^2 + 5x$, evaluate $f(5) - f(-5)$.
Recall that if a function $f$ satisfies $f(x)=f(-x)$ for all real numbers $x$, then it is called an even function.  Similarly, if $f(x)=-f(-x)$ for all real numbers $x$, then $f$ is called an odd function.  Let's define $g(x)=x^4+x^2$ and $h(x)=5x$.  Observe that $g(x)$ is even, $h(x)$ is odd, and $f(x)=g(x)+h(x)$.  We have  \begin{align*}
f(5)-f(-5)&=g(5)+h(5)-g(-5)-h(-5) \\
&= (g(5)-g(-5)) + h(5)-h(-5) \\
&= 0 + 2h(5) \\
&= 2(5(5)) \\
&=\boxed{50}.
\end{align*}